


The Pillow / Подушка

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, My baby!!!, Omega Hannibal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Двенадцать подушек на постели - это только начало.





	The Pillow / Подушка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pillow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372789) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



> Эта история имеет место еще до появления Эбби.  
> Спасибо чудесной Itami67 за поправки

      Ганнибал знал свое тело. Знал, что с ним происходит уже со второй недели, когда начал чувствовать тошноту по утрам и ощущать насколько запахи и ароматы стали ярче и острее. Однако прежде, чем сказать Уиллу, он хотел подождать хотя бы до третьего месяца для уверенности, что будущий ребенок в порядке, и не случится выкидыша, или не обнаружится, что это какая-то своего рода ложная беременность по причине достаточно зрелого возраста. Однако тело и разум решили иначе.  
  
      За последние несколько недель Уилл начал замечать, что количество подушек на их кровати резко начало увеличиваться на одну или две в неделю. «Декор», — говорил Ганнибал, глядя на сложенные полукругом мягкие предметы интерьера. В последний раз, когда они были в торговом центре, омега приобрел одеяла — двенадцать видов, все высокого качества, уютные и теплые. И лишь тогда что-то внутри Уилла встало на свои места.  
  
      Ганнибал гнездился.  
  
      Для подтверждения теории альфа решил начать наблюдать за мужем в их семейной жизни каждый раз по возвращении с работы. Он видел, как гостиную медленно заполняли коробки с одеялами, купленными онлайн, и все большее количество подушек. Замечал, как сильно Ганнибал начал жаждать простых блюд и сладостей по тщетным попыткам скрыть запах Орео в дыхании после того, как омега втихаря съедал весь пакет на кухне. Улавливал моменты, когда он, не издавая ни звука, покидал их постель по утрам, потому что ему стало плохо; и чувствовал, как каждый день менялся его притягательный аромат, становившийся более пряным и свежим из-за новой жизни, расцветавшей в его теле.  
  
      И вместе с тем Ганнибал становился все более опасным: омега, который раньше охотился и убивал один раз в месяц, теперь делал это два раза в неделю, заполняя холодильники на предстоящие месяцы. Даже не желая просвещать Уилла относительно своего положения, он не был скрытым и утонченным в хитростях, поскольку тело говорило ему, что все совершаемые действия нормальны. Так прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Ганнибал знал, но, как и прежде, не видел ничего необычного в том, чтобы наполнять их спальню множеством подушек, шкаф — одеялами, а в двух холодильниках уже давно не осталось места для большего количества мяса.  
  
      Они убирались после охоты за грубым полноватым мужчиной, узнавшим, что они были парой одного пола, и преднамеренно поцарапавшим их машину на парковке, когда Уилл решил поговорить.  
  
      — Ганнибал, дома достаточно еды.  
  
      — Нет, не достаточно.  
  
      — Ганнибал…  
  
      Омега тяжело вздохнул, глядя в глаза своего альфы, ярко синие и нежные, выражающее понимание.  
  
      — Ты знаешь.  
  
      — Конечно, знаю.  
  
      — Как давно? — Ганнибал сложил руки вместе, пачкая кровью костюм для убийств.  
  
      — С первого месяца. Как бы ты ни пытался скрыть свою утреннюю тошноту, я слышу тебя; я чувствую тебя, Ганнибал, и ощущаю изменения в аромате, задерживающемся на твоей коже.  
  
      — Я хотел быть уверенным.  
  
      — И именно поэтому я не говорил об этом раньше, но прошло уже несколько недель, и я хочу разделить это с тобой. Ганнибал, ты — мой партнер, моя пара, я чувствую твое сердце в моем.  
  
      — У нас девочка.  
  
      Прикрыв рот ладонью, Уилл затаил дыхание, не заботясь о крови или беспорядке. Его глаза обожгло счастливейшими слезами из всех пролитых за весь период их связи и брака. Знание, что беременность была чем-то реальным, подтвержденным Ганнибалом, было совершенно иным, более реальным.  
  
      Утешая своего альфу, Ганнибал обнял Уилла, который совершенно очевидно был тронут теперь уже официальными новостями, убаюкивая его и невольно вынуждая их костюмы скрипеть друг о друга.  
  
      — Ты долго гнездился — я это видел, но не был уверен до тех пор, пока ты не сказал, — пролепетал Уилл, целуя Ганнибала снова и снова, вдыхая его аромат, таящийся под запахом засохшей крови и смерти на их руках.  
  
      Ганнибал заскулил под нежными ласками своего мужа, начинающим тереться и толкаться в него с нуждающимся из-за подступающего начала гона ворчанием и проводящим клыками по горлу пары.  
  
      — Здесь нельзя, давай вернемся домой.  
  
      Даже сквозь искристую дымку желания Уилл понимал: во благо их нового образа и нормальной жизни, они должны оставить позади жажду убийства.  
  
      Избавившись от вещей и очистив место преступления перед уходом, они оба собрались. Дыхания учащались, и каждую секунду они все больше тонули в море витающих вокруг феромонов их взаимодействия.  
  


***

  
      Вернувшись домой, мужчины спешно переместились в спальню, наконец сбрасывая пластиковые костюмы и другую одежду прежде, чем упасть на кровать, и их лица и руки все еще были покрыты маленькие кровавыми брызгами после убийства.  
  
      Забираясь на постель, в беспорядочной порывистости гона, они хаотично атаковали друг друга клыками и когтями, словно два одержимых хищника, жадно вдыхавших ароматы и царапавших связывающую метку, из-за чего давно зажившая рана едва не закровоточила снова.  
  
      Смазка стекала по его бедрам, когда Ганнибал преподносился своему альфе, разместившись на локтях и коленях. Он был настолько возбужденным и готовым к вязке, что дрожал под одним лишь пристальным взглядом Уилла, а из его рта и груди вырывались тихие скулящие звуки просьбы и мольбы, призывающие альфу скорее взять его.  
  
      — Уилл, альфааааа!  
  
      Раздвинув ягодицы окровавленными пальцами, Уилл раскрыл его еще больше и затем толкнулся внутрь, полностью обволакиваемый мягкой влажностью тела своего омеги. С каждым отчаянным движением узел в основании члена альфы раздувался все больше и больше.  
  
      Скользя по нежной коже, одной рукой Уилл удерживал спину Ганнибала, а другой мягко обхватывал его живот защитным жестом, притягивая к себе с собственническим рычанием, рвущимся из груди — своего рода древняя демонстрация покровительства и гордости, предупреждавшая каждую альфу и омегу не подходить к его семье.  
  
      Чувствуя, как узел пытается протолкнуться глубже, Ганнибал скулил и стонал громче, и его разум был сосредоточен только лишь на альфе, его семени и силе.  
  
      Слова любви бесконечным потоком вырывались изо рта Уилла, когда узел наконец полностью вошел внутрь, проникая в скользкое отверстие омеги, одновременно усиливая напряжение в теле и возводя их обоих на пик удовольствия. Внутренние мышцы Ганнибала сокращались и выжимали из альфы каждую каплю семени, которую он мог дать ему.  
  
      Уснули они все еще связанными, после трех ярких оргазмов и душа. Однако веселье снова лишь только начиналось.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
